Chika Fujiwara
Chika Fujiwara ( , Fujiwara Chika) is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Shuchi'in senior high school and the secretary of the student council in the academy. Origin Chika is based off of Kuramochi no Miko (車持 皇子), the second suitor from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter who was tasked with finding the Jeweled Branch from Hourai. Her habit of cheating during games is based off of the fact that her counterpart attempted to present Princess Kaguya with a forgery.Fanbook Everyone in her family has plant based names that reference the branch in some way. Chika's surname "Fujiwara" is based on the actual real life Fujiwara clan who were important figures in Japanese Politics throughout history. Appearance Chika is a beautiful pale-skinned young girl with silver long hair (pale pink long hair in the anime) that has a small black ribbon on top of her bangs in the middle and blue eyes. She is typically dressed in the Shuchi'in school uniform. While Chika is shorter than Kaguya Shinomiya, she has a larger chest. Personality Fujiwara is a bubbly and eccentric girl who almost always has a smile on her face. Always looking to have fun with her fellow student council members, she is often the one to come up with strange activities and ideas that entertain herself and the others. Fujiwara is mostly oblivious the atmosphere of the room, resulting in her being an unpredictable element that ruins many of Kaguya Shinomiya's and Miyuki Shirogane's schemes to make the other confess. Because of her lax attitude and childish antics, many of the council members seem to view her as simple-minded, especially Kaguya. Ironically, Fujiwara is actually quite talented in a variety of areas, being an accomplished pianist while also speaking 5 languages. She can also be quite devious and underhanded, often attempting to cheat in a lot of the games she comes up with, though she is exposed every time. Fujiwara is obsessed with anything that has to with love, professing herself as a “love detective” and giving relationship advice to others despite having never had a boyfriend before. History Fujiwara is the middle child of a family of politicians. Her great grandfather was once the prime minister, and her uncle is the current minister of the right, making her lineage one of extreme prestige. While her family is overprotective of her, she was raised in a loving environment and has grown into a truly kind girl. However, since forms of recreation such as video games and otherworldly items were forbidden to her, she sought other means of escape and has developed many deep and unusual hobbies. She is fond of German analog games, puzzles and various other subcultures far removed from what one would consider mainstream. She hates lying, but when playing games such as Werewolf or Poker, she reveals a hidden side of herself and bluffs like there's no tomorrow. She has been friends with Kaguya Shinomiya since middle school and has often stayed the night at her house. However, their closeness isn't obvious to others because of Kaguya's personality.volume 1 extras Trivia * The name Chika 'means "thousand" (千) and "flower" (花) ('ka). * Chika's surname Fujiwara 'means "wisteria" (藤) ('fuji) and "field" (原) (wara). * Chika has multiple ribbons and names each and every one of them.chapter 30 * Miyuki Shirogane and Yu Ishigami don’t have any idea how Chika keeps her ribbon on her hair. * Chika's strong point is music.chapter 36 * Chika won first prize in the PTNA National Piano competition when she was in 4th grade.chapter 65 * Chika speaks 5 different languages. * Chika unpredictability makes her a grave threat to many of Ai Hayasaka's tasks. * Chika's LINE icon is a picture of a die.chapter 101 * Chika has taught Miyuki how to play volleyball, sing their school anthem, dance Soran Bushi and to rap. Oddly enough Miyuki was the one who taught Chika how to rap first, in order for her to teach him.chapter 23chapter 107 * Chika does not like tomatoes. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Student Council